Generally, according to the lock core, the common lock can be classified as pin tumbler lock and plate lock. The pin tumbler lock utilizes various sizes of ball-typed or pillar-typed bolts in the lock core, and each indentation on the key will correspond and match to each different bolts, so that the lock can be opened. In the plate lock, each lock piece set has an indentation, and the indentations are interlocked and simultaneously rejected against one latch element so as to lock the lock core. The examples of conventional pin tumbler lock are R.O.C Patent Application No. 094219454 “Anti-theft lock core structure” and R.O.C Patent Application NO. 094216537 “Anti-theft lock core assembly structure”; and the examples of plate lock are R.O.C Patent Application No. 095206477 “Lock core assembly for door lock” and R.O.C Patent Application No. 094145435 “Anti-theft lock core”. However, in the conventional pin tumbler lock or plate lock, there is only one barrier for each bolt or lock piece, and there is no interlocking in each set of bolts or lock pieces, so that the thief can easily open the door by respectively breaking each barrier. Therefore, the conventional lock core structure still needs to be improved and enhanced.